marvel_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuunosuke Kuroko
This is the property of Forest Dragon Slayer, do not touch. Ryuunosuke Kuroko (龍之介 黒子) at first glance is just your average Japanese high school student. Well okay, he actually is a normal high school student but at the same time, he is the S-rank hero Kageryuu, also known as Black Dragon, of the Hero Organization, Japan branch. With the use of his Energy Manipulation powers as well as his Plant Powers along with his trusted twin blades, he will take down his foes. Personality Ryuunosuke is generally a carefree and friendly person who don't really pay attention to trends or gossip and most of the time goes by his own flow. Perhaps due to his training in ninjutsu or him not sticking out much in terms of appearance, outside of battle, Ryuunosuke has even less presence than a background character when he's not talking to anybody and people tend to forget he's even there. A running gag is when he surprises those near him by seemingly appearing out of nowhere when in reality he just makes his presence known to the people around him who for the most part forget he's even there. Even his friends and teammates who know about this occurrence still get surprised by a sudden appearance from him. Despite his friendly nature, he is not good with words and is very direct with people which makes him appear to be rude or abrupt, making it somewhat more difficult for him to make friends. Sometimes, he actually enjoys teasing or annoying other people with this direct way of talking to some people's dismay or annoyance. When in a battle, he becomes incredibly fierce and aggressive. Sometimes, his fierceness goes up to the point where he loses control of himself and is even unable to recall what he had done. Appearance Ryuunosuke has dark colored eyes which give him a bit of a mysterious look when he's serious although his face shows no signs of masculinity and has more of a feminine face, something that he's been teased about.. He also has short somewhat messy black hair as he doesn't bother too much with grooming. In public, he normally wears his school uniform which consists of a dark blue blazer with the school crest on the left breast area along with a white shirt and a red tie underneath. His casual clothing tends to be dark in color, usually black probably because of how his Hero outfit is primarily black. His suit as a hero is a skin tight black suit with a black helmet as well as a red visor that covers his face along with a long black scarf, finger less gloves and knee high white boots. Biography Ryuunosuke was born in Abilities Natural Abilities 'Master Martial Artist: '''Since entering under the tutelage of his teacher, Ryuunosuke has been trained in six different styles of martial arts along with learning to defend against weapon users and some of the most powerful techniques. However, his master has him focus his training on the basic combat forms and techniques, in order to give Ryuunosuke a solid foundation on the martial arts basics and for him to develop his own techniques and fighting style. He's been given instruction in several styles such as Aikido, Ninjutsu, Kenpo, Karate, Muay Thai, and more. As a result of practicing so many fighting styles and the hellish training he undergoes on a daily basis, Ryuunosuke has developed a very diverse style revolving around an insane speed, power attacks and counters using his eyes and dexterity to dodge or counter attacks before firing machine gun speed strikes with the power of cannons. Ryuunosuke also uses Sei Ki, a style which allows him to fight with a calm and peaceful spirit instead of with rage and anger. This allows him to calmly observe his opponents and see what is in their heart. Even when his emotions get the better of him, he is able to take advantage of his anger and channel it into his Sei Ki, something noted as a very talented move. '''Master Swordsmanship: '''Ryuunosuke has also been trained in the art of the samurai sword. '''Misdirection: ' Mutant Abilities Supernatural Condition: Adoptive Muscle Memory: Energy Manipulation: Plant Manipulation: Equipment '''Maneuver Gear: '''The gear designed is responsible for allowing Ryuunosuke to have greater mobility in combat. The gear allows him to fight in multiple axes as opposed to normal people who normally fight on a two dimensional plane. The gear itself takes the form of a body harness that encompasses much of the body below the neck. To allow Ryuunosuke to fight on multiple axes, the gear utilizes the firing of the multiple piston shot grappling hooks made of steel wire located at the sides of the hip area at a target and then uses the engine to reel him towards it before disconnecting it and doing it again in the direction he wants. Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Human Mutant Category:Forest Dragon Slayer